Chuck verses a new type of threat
by fun-is-murder
Summary: My interpretation of season six. When the guy gets the girl they both get happy endings, right? Only if that was true for chuck, then he wouldn't have to deal with, computer virus, drug smugglers, the intersect 3.0, ninja, The CIA and what? A baby? Episode 1: Sarah's memory is back! A new enemy arises that wants chucks brain. We find out why chuck's dad really thinks he's special


**Chuck versus a new type of threat**

**This is what i would imagine season 6 would be.**

**I do not own anything but my laptop and my brain, which gives me strength to write this. when i mean i do not own anything i mean i do not own chuck, just FYI**

"Chuck" Sarah held back the newly fresh tears that were about to spill any moment. Her face was pale and her glassy blue eyes had dark bags underneath them, showing how tired she truly was. she didn't look her best, nor did she care. Sarah had lost who she was and now, this man. A man who broke down her walls and for some reason strange and unexpected reason she felt so safe and loved by him. He had told her that he would follow her wherever she went and not even Bryce Larkin could make her feel like she was finally truly loved. She could agree and say, Bryce was a guy who would be your dream date, smart and handsome. He had your back and you would have been the greatest spy couple ever, on the other hand, chuck seemed like the type of guy you would want to raise your children with. The kind of guy who would spend all night asking how you were and who was begging to see the real you. To Sarah it made her heart flutter, taunting her with every breath she took. Of course, deep down she always wanted a normal life and a normal house with the white picked fence, although Sarah could never admit it.

The words still echoed through her mind; "I'm in love with Chuck Bartowski." It was like looking through a fun house mirror, when john Casey had given her that disk a couple of weeks back. She had finally came to realization who Sarah Bartowski was and she knew deep down that it wasn't her. Chuck didn't deserve her. He was too good for her. She loved him, but the only problem was chuck is in love Sarah Bartowski not Sarah walker and it made her heart ache.

Finally, Sarah sucked in a deep breath. She decided to take a leap of faith and turn away from the peaceful ocean. She dared herself to look into chuck's chocolate coated eyes. It only made it worse for her heart to bear. As she gave him a small smile, her words began to sputter out, "kiss me"

She had finally lost. never before has Sarah thought she didn't want the spy life. She wanted to remember the adventure, the love and the heartache of their great wonderful story. Sarah closed her eyes, letting chuck's lips connect with hers. Once they did she felt every muscle relax. Her mind began to forget time, matter and existence.

They're like magnets attracted to each other. There was no way she was going to let this go. Sarah moved into the kiss making her lips twined with his, showing him how much she was willing to try. She felt her skin shiver with delight as his soft hand caress against her flustered cheek.

ouch!

A sharp intense pain hit her skull and she couldn't help but let out a whimper. Squeezing her eyes shut, Sarah grabbed chuck's shirt tightly upon his shoulder. With her free hand she cradled her skull when another sharp pain hit her head, this time she let out a scream

Chuck opened his eyes as he felt Sarah's warm cherry lips move away from his. "Sarah" he croaked. He looked at her with confusion. He really didn't want to lose her. That kiss felt so ecstatic and amazing that he thought maybe he had a chance, but once her lips were free from his he didn't want to know the verdict. He saw Sarah hold his dark grey shirt tight and her head down. It made a great big lump in his throat. "it's o-" chuck was about to tell her it's gonna be alright and they could get through this. They just needed to try, however Sarah's scream made his eyes widen with fear.

After a few seconds of freaking out chuck pulled himself together and spoke "Sarah, look at me." Chuck knew that if he freaked out then this situation would only get worse. He needed to stay strong for Sarah's sake. Chuck laid her flat on her back on the cool golden sand as her body finally relaxed and fell into unconsciousness. He didn't know what just happened or why it happened he just hoped that she was okay. Losing her memories was one thing, but losing her altogether just made his heart very heavy.

Chuck pulled out his phone and dallied the only number he knew he could trust at a time like this. She had always been there since start to finish and always knew what to say even if she didn't know the right story. Chuck called Ellie

Sarah eyes fluttered open as she began to be aware that she was laid on the cold ground. Taking her chance Sarah sat up. she began to spectate the place, but all Sarah's eyes would let her see was complete darkness. once she looked in the other direction, she tilted her head, seeing a small drop of light. curiosity finally took over, she stood up and made her way towards the light. Sarah knew that she must be trapped in a dream. Reality wasn't this cold or dark also her last memory was looking into chuck's beautiful dark eyes. Sarah shook her head as she felt a smile form on her lips. No matter where she was or who she was with she still needed to be emotionless, even in her dreams just in case there was an attack. The only problem was why couldn't she do that with chuck?

She had another striking thought; this could mean she's dead. Even Sarah knew the portrayal that you walk into the light when you go to heaven. Maybe the stress had finally caught up with her or assassination attempt. if this was assassination attempt, What if they had chuck? she needed to wake up. She needed to be sure that he was okay.

**"Don't freak out"**

Sarah halted as a voice came from nowhere. She turned around trying to detect the source of the voice, while ordering to the thin air,"who's there?" Although she knew this wasn't real, Sarah had no idea why she decided to play along what she really needed to do was wake up and find him.

"**You are a gift"**

**"Elope with me"**

Sarah swiftly turned her head as a more voices filled the air. She began to feel shivers down her spine. She wasn't scared easily, so why did she feel the need to try to run away. It was like the little girl inside of her was forcing her to make unlikely decision she would never make. Sarah always look death in the face and now she is running away from it. Enough playing around; Sarah need to leave, now.

"**Without you I'm nothing.**"

"**Don't be Sarah walker the spy. Be Sarah walker the girlfriend.**"

"**Save you later.**"

"**I did it so I could protect you.**"

"**Looks like our boy is finally growing up.**"

"**Trust me, chuck.**"

The voices continued. This time there were no short brakes or no time to give Sarah a two minutes thought. As she carried on running, the voices seemed to get louder and louder until, Sarah collapsed onto her knees. She held her hands over ears to try to make them disappear. She felt tears welcome her face as she begged for it to stop.

Suddenly the voices stopped as an alienated voice called out. She released her hands from her ears, which quickly turn to shield her eyes as white lights began to gleam the room. slowly, she let her eyes adjust to the room lighting. Sarah stood up and clenched her jaw as her mind brought her to a place she hated. A place she nearly killed her 'husband' and the place that created the intersect which had caused her down fall

Why did her mind bring her here?

"Sarah walker."

Sarah turned on her heel has she heard her own voice call out sternly. This time her subconsciousness had created a woman, who she defiantly knew. And she couldn't kid herself that this woman was certainly Sarah Bartowski. The only difference between two girls were Mrs Bartowski eyes were much softer and her long straight her that bounced down of her shoulders glowed. The doppleganger gave her a small smile as she started to make her way towards her.

"I'm ready. i want to go home" Sarah's voice sounded like a small child begging to be brought back. she had no clue what she was talking about. she had finally let herself speak from her heart. And her heart wanted out of this nightmare and be with the one she truly loves

The walls and even the floor started to blink from their normal white statues to lots of images. Sarah furrowed her brow as she look at them and then looked back at the woman, however once she did she had gone. She didn't have much time to think as the images started to piece together to bigger images then even small videos that started to play. Sarah couldn't take her eyes off it. She knew what this was. It was her past. It was like her mind was piecing a puzzle together.

**bomb,kisses,wedding,lost,distance,Casey,Morgan,pain,intersect, Omaha,Shaw,Santa Claus,cake,buy more, bullets, gun, pain, bombs, flash, red test, lost, train, molly, nerd her, Jeff,Lester, employee, big mike, Intel cell, Carina, diamond, CAT squad, film, cuddle, ted roar, the ring, fulcrum, thank you, beach, fountain, Ellie, captain awesome, Stephen Bartowski, Shaw, gun, muahah, tooth, malfunction, governor, Mary Bartowski, volkof, undercover, shot, mother, undercover, base, castle, Beckmen, CIA, NSA,Chuck Bertowkski, Carmichael industries, Quinn, pain, punch, stair, their dream home, chuck + Sarah, normal home, normal life. Clara. Orion. rogue. never going to hurt you**

**"chuck, kiss me"**

"Chuck!" Sarah eyes flew open and she sat up. her eyes searching the room for her chuck and there he was. His eyes gave her a confused expression like his mind was debating on what he should do. she felt his hand leave hers so very quickly. Sarah couldn't help but frown. she laid back down into the bed, finally letting herself gather her surroundings. She was in a hospital she knew that for sure; the smell of anesthetic and cleanness, the noise of heart monitor which she gathered was hers because the room seemed like a private one and of course it look like a darn hospital was she really pointing the obvious out. she finally turned to look at chuck, finding out that he had spoken to her since she had woken up. Sarah couldn't help but smile at his rambling. And the only thing that would process through her own mind were two words,"I remember."Even with his rambling she knew he heard her. his face showing shock. Sarah look deep into brown eyes. "don't. Freak.. out" she said tiredly as she knew the adrenaline had fully gone. why was she so tired? she had been asleep for god knows how long. Sarah looked upon the man who sat beside side her, noticing how tired and stressed he looked. she would force her body to stay awake to make sure chuck was okay

It had been a month since the accident at the beach and chuck never left her side. Not even when his sister had begged and prayed for him to go home and get some rest. he couldn't. He just simply couldn't. He of course, had blamed himself for what had happened. Making her remember so soon but Ellie told him that it was the intersect and Quinn's fault. No matter what Ellie said, chuck still held a little guilt.

After running some test Ellie had explained the it was brain oedema, which she translated to chuck as swelling on the brain. Once they had started the IV fluids it will help her blood pressure stay low to make sure the blood is getting to the brain. Ellie told chuck that since the swelling wasn't too severe in two weeks the Iv would be removed and that the swelling would be almost completely gone. However when the two weeks came by and she was off the Iv. She didn't even stirr. Again Ellie told him that it was up to Sarah now and he just had to be patient "Rome wasn't built in a day" she had told him.

In the next few weeks or so Ellie made it her job not to just look after Sarah but help chuck too. Ellie had halted the move so chuck wouldn't waste away in that damn hospital. So she, Devon and Clara had moved into his house. she knew it wouldn't be long until Sarah awoken. Ellie knew Sarah was a fighter and wouldn't give up on her brother even if she didn't know it yet. The month had been torturous for Ellie. she tried her hardest to get chuck to go home, rest and clean. she had succeeded a couple of times, but most of the time he was so stubborn. Ellie desperately wanted Sarah to wake up just get chuck to start motivating again, however another part of her didn't. She was scared. scared that Sarah would disown chuck causing him to be in more of a deep depression.

Chuck had watch time fly by so quickly. At first it was so slow, but just holding her hand and going into a day dream, thinking what would their future be. It made days seem like seconds. Most of the time he had forgotten that he needed sleep and food, which his sister had to keep on reminding him. He was sincerely grateful she was with him for this month he didn't know if would've gotten through it without her.

After a long painful month, chuck finally saw them beautiful dark blue eyes. It caused him a scared when she bolted up but the relief washed over him. Realizing he was holding her hand, he let go quickly. He didn't know if it were appropriator or not. He didn't know if Sarah liked him more than companion. "Hi. you okay. of course you are not okay you been in-" chuck was babbling he didn't mean to it just happens when he get nervous as more words sputtered out he was interrupted by a sudden happiness. His face whitened and his eyes widening with shock. It took him a few moments not to freak out. instead of saying anything else, chuck leaned over the rail and planted a kiss on her lips. It was a good day for chuck bartowski

**_Finally_**_** it has finished. Hope you all enjoyed the happy ending and the cliffhanger. more chuck will be on it way. This will be my take on if there was a season 6. God I wish there was a season six.**_

**_Anyway thanks for giving your time to read and if you like please review and give me feedback._**

**_Also please mind the grammar and spelling. I'm a very special child. _**


End file.
